


Algo extraño.

by dissonancce



Series: Random ships. [2]
Category: Care Bears
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissonancce/pseuds/dissonancce
Summary: Funshine x Grumpy. No pregunten, solo lean.
Relationships: grumpy bear & funshine
Series: Random ships. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142030
Kudos: 1





	Algo extraño.

**Author's Note:**

> Y continuando con parejas extrañas, traigo algo de Care Bears.   
> No pregunten, me metí en el lado oscuro de internet, aparentemente. Jajajaj.

—Oye, Funshine—. Los cascos que tenían puestos cayeron de su cabeza hasta colgarse en su cuello, miró a su lado, donde su amigo lo miraba con una sonrisa juguetona. Él, como no, siempre planeaba cosas extrañas. Un muchacho atlético, de boba sonrisa y con pecas por todo el rostro. Era como un diablillo.

—Siempre andas por lo oscuro, Oopsy—. Se sentó en la silla frente a él, sus vivaces ojos verdes le daban miedo, miraban a tantos lados que le sorprendía, de alguna forma, que no terminara con un horroroso dolor de cabeza.

—Haces sonar como si fuese un mal chico—. Mordió su labio—. Bueno—. Rodó los ojos—. ¿Has visto a este, el depre, con el que Share siempre habla? —. Funshine soltó una risa suave, aquello sí que le daba gracia, principalmente porque ellos eran amigos, pero pareciera que el más abstraído de ellos era Grumpy, tal vez porque su actitud negativa y tosca no era muy del agrado de un grupo tan alegre. Pero Share siempre lo incluía. Y a él, de alguna forma, no le desagradaba.

Bien, hasta cierto punto le daba curiosidad. O más. Quién sabe.

Hablando del Rey de Roma, Grumpy entró como una nube negra al salón. Tenía los audífonos puestos, pero igualmente los saludo. Aunque ellos sabían que lo hacía más por obligación. Era lindo el niño. Bastante más bajo que las chicas, de cabello negro, rasgos finos, unas horribles cejas pobladas, pero unos hermosos ojos azules que contrastaban con su imagen. Siempre vestía con manga larga y cuello, además de andar con colores opacos. Se sentaba al fondo y casi no hablaba si no era por algo pedante y fastidioso.

— ¿Si ves? Es una sombra—. Oopsy siempre era un poco agresivo, efusivo y directo, cuando se trataba de catalogar personas—. El caso. Share me pidió que lo invitara a nuestra noche de chicos, y, la verdad, no tengo ganas de invitarlo, pero sé que si no lo hago, ella dejará de dirigirme la palabra, lo que significa que Cheer ya no querrá salir conmigo el domingo—. Demasiado dramático, pensó Funshine.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cancelamos?

—No, idiota. Ya pagamos por rentar esa película. Haremos esto, yo me iré antes porque mi madre me llamó para un compromiso (mentira) y tú vas y la pasas con él. Todos ganamos. Yo me libro de ello sin excluir a Grumpy de la noche de chicos, él disfruta de una película en tu casa, y tú...

— ¿Y yo? No gano nada.

—Pasas tiempo con él—. Alzó una ceja—. Bien. ¿Qué quieres? —. La verdad, lo habría convencido con pasar tiempo con Grumpy, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de pedirle uno de los videojuegos que no ha querido mostrar.

—Resident Evil, y tu cuenta de música. Ya estoy por perder mi mes de membresía—. Oopsy aguantó la respiración, como queriendo aguantar las enormes ganas que tenía de gritarle que ni en sus sueños. Pero pensó, entonces, en pasar tiempo con el niño de la nube, o en que Cheer le cancelara.

— ¡Solo tres meses con mi cuenta!

—Trato—. Ambos sellaron el trato con tomarse la mano. Sabía que eso no era suficiente, pero Oopsy tenía que cumplir o le caería toda la ira de Funshine, que no era poca, ni mucho menos.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

—Pensé que Oopsy vendría—. Sonaría muy mal decirle que no fue por él, así que Funshine decidió usar la excusa que su amigo había planeado.

—Su madre le dijo que lo acompañara a mercar—. Evadió su mirada mientras ponía en el televisor de su cuarto la película en el DVD. La cama era grande, así que ambos se sentaron allí mientras Funshine peleaba con las pilas del control.

—No te creo—. Logró hacer que funcionara cuando le dio un golpe, y el DVD tragó el CD. La película era de Marvel. Funshine y Oopsy amaban las películas de comics, aunque esa en específico era su favorita, tal vez por ser de las últimas del universo cinematográfico. Tal vez Grumpy no lo entendería.

— ¿Por qué no lo harías? —. Trepó hasta el lado de Grumpy, y desde allí manejó el televisor con el control.

—Porque su madre es secretaria de mi padre, y él se fue de viaje con ella para una reunión en otra ciudad—. Funshine quedó en blanco al escuchar eso. No sabía que la madre de Oopsy era secretaria del padre de Grumpy, pensó que trabajaba para un hombre muy rico. Esperen, ¿Grumpy era un niño de dinero?

—Oh... Eso me dijo—. Se libró de culpas.

—Ajá—. La película empezó, con ambos en completo silencio.

Fue una hora y media bastante incomoda. Grumpy tenía los brazos cruzados, y aunque parecía que viese la película, no era así en absoluto. Y aunque a Funshine le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, no podía evitar sentirse mal por lo que dijo Oopsy. Sí, tal vez él no era el más alegre del grupo, pero siempre estaba con ellos.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —. Funshine detuvo un momento la película. Ya se había hecho bastante oscuro afuera, las luces de los faroles de afuera les llegaban. Sus padres no iban esa noche a casa debido a que visitaban a su abuela.

— ¿Hmn? —. Su gemido, de alguna forma, lo hizo sonreír de manera bastante tonta. Viéndolo de esa forma, en la oscuridad, no era más que un pequeño gruñón, pero no excesivamente molesto como cuando estaba con otros.

— ¿Por qué viniste? —. Bajó el rostro—. Digo, solo te llevas bien con Share y Cheer.

—B-bueno, no sé—. Tosió un poco, sentía un enorme nudo en su garganta que no dejaba que hablase de forma correcta. Entonces, Funshine, yendo más lejos que nunca, se acercó al rostro del muchacho.

— ¿Te caigo bien?

—B-bueno...

—Sabías que Oopsy no iba a venir, y las chicas tampoco. Eso significaba estar con el miembro del equipo con el que no tienes ni relación buena ni mala—. Sonrió—. ¿Qué tipo de relación quieres?

— ¿Q-qué dices...? —. Estaba ardiendo, por alguna razón, y era algo que no le sucedía con nadie. Había tenido novias como cualquier sano chico de diecisiete años. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía una química que antes no sintió? Cuando pasaba tiempo con ellos, todo era risas, y aunque Grumpy fuese amargado, estaba ahí incluido. Eso lo hacía más divertido. También siempre lo buscaba en las clases grupales o en el patio.

—Eres muy honesto—. Ciertamente lo era. Las expresiones tan solubles de Grumpy le hacían leer casi por completo sus sentimientos. Y estaba más que seguro que en ese momento, ambos sentían aquel cosquilleo en sus manos y en sus pies, que su respiración se agitaba y necesitaban más aire.

—No sigas... —. Su suplica le hizo arder aún más, fue como la gota que derramó el vaso de contención que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

Juntó sus labios, tan rápido y fugaz que pareció hecho con miedo, y apenas se separó de los suaves y dulces labios de su contrario, vio la cara más tierna que jamás pensó en un chico. Completamente ruborizado, con los ojos abiertos y los labios húmedos.

— ¿P-por qué...?

No lo dejó seguir hablando. Sus labios se pegaron con tal fuerza a los de Grumpy, que terminó estrellándolo contra la pared tras él. Se subió frente a Grumpy, sin abandonar sus labios en ningún momento. Lo besó con fuerza, casi hasta lastimarlo un poco. Pero no quería hacerle daño, aun así, su mente no coordinaba, y su mano comenzó a acariciar por el suéter de lana de Grumpy hasta llegar hasta debajo y meter su mano.

—Espera... ¡Espera! —. Se separaron, mirándose unos minutos. Grumpy lo había empujado, no pensó que alguien tan pequeño y que no practicaba ningún deporte fuera capaz de empujarlo así—. Estás loco—. Pensó, por un momento, que hasta ahí llegaría su fantasía.

Pero, Grumpy se acercó a él, esta vez tomando la iniciativa, y dándole un beso bastante más tranquilo que los de él. Las manos del chico se enredaron en su cuello, y Funshine lo atrajo a su cuerpo desde la cintura, enredando sus brazos allí.

Estuvieron besándose por un rato, sin decir nada. Hasta que decidieron ir un poco más allá.

Funshine se separó y comenzó a besarle el cuello, bajando un poco el cuello de la camisa. Entonces notó algo extraño cuando trato de dejar una marca. Una costra y un gemido de dolor de Grumpy hicieron que se apresurara a quitarle el suéter.

Fue sorprendente para él ver como tenía marcas de todo tipo en el cuello y los brazos. Cortes, quemaduras, rasguños, chupones. Era como ver el cuerpo de un fetichista bastante masoquista. Estaba muy impactado por ello, pero de alguna forma no le disgustó, solo le preocupo.

Grumpy se separó y tomó su saco.

—Si no te gusta, no las veas—. Se lo colocó nuevamente.

— ¿Están... curadas? —. Eso sorprendió a Grumpy, quién nunca recibió tal preocupación.

—Sí, sí.

— ¿Puedo preguntar de qué son?

—Ya lo hiciste—. Suspiró.

— ¿Te flagelas o algo?

— ¿Qué? No. Son marcas de sexo.

—Eso no tiene pinta de ser sexual.

—Todos tenemos diferentes fetiches—. Se encogió de hombros—. Algunos cogen con conocidos después de ver una película de marvel. Y otros solo queremos hacer de todo antes de morir.

—Eso es enfermo—. Funshine no pudo evitar reírse por lo loco que sonaba y se veía todo aquello. Grumpy, el mismo muchacho más bien amargo, era un depredador sexual. Y aun así, sus ganas de continuar no se disipaban.

— ¿Quieres continuar o...? —. Iba a decir que si se iba, pero Funshine lo tomó de la cintura y lo tiró debajo de su cuerpo. No necesitaron decir más para continuar besándose.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

—No tienes qué... —. Era la primera vez en su vida, en su corta vida de adolescente, que recibía una mamada, más aun, ¡de un chico! Pero Grumpy parecía estar divertido con sus caras, puesto cada que hacía un gesto o le apretaba el cabello, él soltaba una tierna y aniñada risita.

La lengua de él pasaba de un lado a otro por toda su longitud, trepando hasta la punta, succionando, bajando, y luego metiéndolo en su boca. Y la boca de Grumpy era la completa gloria, se sentía como el mismo cielo cuando lo succionaba y apretaba con los labios sin rozar con los dientes.

—Me... —. El dedo de Grumpy detuvo que eyaculara, y aquello, con enferma razón, lo excitó.

—Aun no—. Lamió sus labios—. ¿Tienes condones?

— ¿Qué adolescente los tiene?

—Uno que se cuida—. Tenía un buen punto.

—No soy sexualmente activo como tú.

—Bien, lo haremos a pelo—. Funshine lo miró como si estuviera loco—. No tengo ETS, yo siempre me cuido. Cargo condones.

— ¿Y hoy?

—No pensé que fuera a tirar—. Ninguno lo pensó.

—Está bien.

Grumpy se acostó en la cama, Funshine se colocó frente a él. Era bastante extraño de ver. Al lindo y gruñón de Grumpy, desnudo, con sus piernas abiertas de par en par, y con una expresión más bien indiferente. Era nuevo de ver, al menos para Funshine, quién apenas si y había tenido sexo.

Con su miembro, acarició la línea de las nalgas de Grumpy, y este jadeo cuando la punta encontró el agujero por el cual entrar. Sus brazos se estiraron hasta agarrar los hombros de Funshine. Ya lo había notado cuando lo chupó, pero tenía un pene que le había honor a su estatura y cuerpo. A diferencia de él, que en ningún lado se le formaba musculo, a Funshine se le veían bastantes, más en los pectorales. Después de todo, el poder de los jugadores de baloncesto.

Entró otro poco, y ya comenzaba a notar que iba a correrse de inmediato. El ano de Grumpy le encerraba la punta del miembro, asfixiándolo de una forma dolorosa y deliciosa. Deseaba empotrarlo de una estocada. Con fuerza. Pero no quería lastimarlo.

— ¿Sabes que no necesitas ser delicado? —. Era como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

— ¿No lo sientes?

—Claro que sí, idiota. Pero me gusta fuerte—. Y mordió su labio. Funshine se estremeció por completo. Sin pensarlo más, pero aun siendo delicado, ingresó su miembro con ritmo constante—. Así sí duele—. Y lo estocó de una vez. Sacándole un enorme grito—. Ay—. La cara que hacía era digna de guardar para sus manualidades futuras. Los ojos de Grumpy estaban en blanco, jadeaba con la lengua afuera y sus uñas parecían querer arrancarle trozos.

— ¿Así? —. Su respuesta fue en jadeos.

Era deliciosamente satisfactorio ver como se derretía Grumpy, y él, estando al borde de explotar, decidió comenzar a estocarlo. Con cada vez que entraba y salía, las uñas de Grumpy se enterraban en sus hombros, y su rostro era aún más excitado.

—Más fuerte—. No dudo en seguirle dando aún más duro. El miembro de Grumpy estaba goteando con fuerza en el vientre de este, y Funshine sentía que en cualquier momento eyacularía dentro de él.

—Delicioso—. Jadeó, acercándose al cuello de este, comenzando a lamerle las heridas que tenía allí—. Hagamos esto más seguido—. No se detenía en ningún momento, Grumpy ya no hablaba, solo gruñía y jadeaba con fuerza.

Tendría que agradecerle luego a Oopsy por no ir.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

— ¿Qué tal tu noche de chicos? —. Estaba hablando con Share y Cheer sobre la reunión que habían planeado para ir al salón de juegos. Oopsy se colocó al lado de Cheer, enredando su cuello con un brazo. Ella era una hermosa rubia de cabello con rayos rosados, mientras que Share tenía el cabello castaño con puntas moradas recogido.

En esto entró Grumpy, con los audífonos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Grumpy! —. Le habló Share. Él se colocó rojo al ver a Funshine y corrió a su asiento—. Vea, qué raro.

— ¿Qué tiene de raro? Él es así.

—Normalmente me saludo. ¿Qué le pasó?

—Ayer me lo follé—. Soltó Funshine sin más, haciendo que todos se quedaran en blanco.

Sería interesante la relación ahora. 


End file.
